Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team Dasher and Team Darkflare!
by Espeon804
Summary: I DO NOT own Pokemon! All rights belong to nintindo! This is a story about 2 humans who have turned into pokemon. Yep, two. They have created two seperate teams for compitition... Just like anyother mystery dungeon story, lots of mystery, adventure, friendship. (Too lazy to put summery... story is better)
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon mystery dungeon: Explorers of sky**_  
**_Chapter 1: Storm at sea._**

"Hey, Lilli, wake up! It's time to go!" Said a voice It was a pokemon called Grovyle (

Lilli woke up. She is a girl with long black hair, a pink shirt, blue jeans and wers a heart necklace, and often wears her white Shoes. She is 13 years in age. The world around her looks like the pictures that you'll find in the 60's

Time was at standstill, the only color you'll see is the Pokemon and Humans alike. Lilli, being a human, is unusual, having and ability like no other. however, her friend, who is also a human, also has such an ability. sadly, being a human means that she can't understand what her partner Grovyle is saying. Grovyle is a Pokemon.

Grovyle looked up to his master, remembering how he was capture and claimed as his master's Pokemon and partner. He evolved for her too. "We must go. We have little time" He said, hoping that she understood him this time.

Lilli got up and walked to a forest, Dusk forest, it used to be Midnight forest, until time stopped it. She used to train her Pokemon here all the time too. "Let's go" She ordered, and they entered the forest.

It didn't take long for them to reach the end. They are now in black swamp.

Grovyle looked up to his master, wondering if he should, knowing the risk it can lead to.

Lilli nodded once "Go ahead, it's the only way we can tr-

"DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Yelled a boy. He had black hair, blue and white striped shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. He is 12 years in age. He was with a Monferno.

"Shut it! Lower your voice or we'll get caught!" Lilli snapped

"Humph!" Darklo grunted. "And I thought that this would be as easy as training dark-type Pokemon."

Grovyle stepped forward. "Celibie! It's me Grovyle! You can come out!" He called

Then, pink sparkles appeared in front of their eyes. There flew a shiny Celibie. As happy as can be. "Tee-heh, don't be so hasty my dear Grovyle!" She said through telepathy, and ability that some Pokemon have, to speak with there mind so that humans understand them as well.

Grovyle had a sweatdrop. "can we move on? Primal Dialga wont be pleased if he finds out what we are-"

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO H!" Roared a pokemon.

"That's just great! Primal Dialga! Hurry Celibie!" Darklo yelled.

Celibie flew to the passage of time, it can take them to the past. With a simple twirl, the portal opened. "Hurry! Go inside!" She yelled in telepathy.

"GROOOOOAAAAARH!" Primal Dialga roared as he blocked the portal.

"Crap! Grovyle, use Dig!" lilli yelled.

"GRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Primal Dialga roared as a white ball formed turning blue.

"T-that's his Roar of Time! Look out!" Darklo warned.

Just in time, Grovyle shot up from the ground and attacked Dialga.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The temporal Pokemon roared. He stood up and rose his head to the sky. A low and very deep Roar came from his mouth.

"What was that?" Monferno mumbled.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" Yelled a group of Sableye. They surrounded the group.

"oh no!We're surrounded!" Darklo yelled.

Lilli, however, wasn't terrified. Grovyle! Attack with Bullet seed!" She yelled.

Grovyle took a deep breath, then, as multiple seeds shot from his mouth, he yelled,  
"TAKE MY BULLET SEED!"

"Yaaaah!" The Sableye yelled in pain.

"Grr! I HAVE ENOUGH!" a Duskinor yelled, floating towards them.

Darklo became nervous. "Uhhh. Grovyle?"

Grovyle pulled out an item from his bag.

"DO IT!" Lilli yelled.

Without hesitation, the wood gecko Pokemon slammed the orb to the ground. everything turned to a blinding white!

"Gaw! Can't see!" Duskinor yelled.

The whiteness cleared, and the fleeing group was gone.

Dialga's eyes glowed red from anger. "GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA AARRRRRH!"

The fleeing group is now inside the portal. well, except for Celebie. she flew elsewhere.

Darklo looked uncertain. "Do you think our mission would succeed?"

Lilli nodded. "Indeed, yes. We already located the time gears. All we have to do is find all 5 and take them. Time will stop too.

Darklo nodded as well. "It's a risk, let's do it!"

"Right!" The rest of the group said in agreement.

Then, a powerful shadow ball hit the group.

"GAW!" Grovyle yelled in pain.

Then, they were attacked again, everything went wrong. As they traveled back in time, they encounter a thunderstorm, now, they are in ambush.

"Wh-wh-whoooaaa!" (Thunder strikes)

"Are-are you OK?!"

"Just hold on a little longer! common! Hang on!" (Thunder strikes)

"N-n-no! I can't- hold on!"

Then, a powerful shadowballs, 10 of em' came. about to hit the Pokemon! And the Pokemon were close to...death.

The humans did the unexpected. Knowing how much danger their Pokemon are in, they decided to shield their partner.

(BOOM! CRASH!) They collided with the shadowballs. They bumped into the Pokemon, somehow absorbing the energy all at once, this was... too much.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The humans yelled. The Pokemon escaped just in time.. but for the humans... the portal collapsed. they blacked out.

"Is this.. the end?" Lilli thought.

(Thunder strikes again. this time in the past, revealing a cliff shaped as a Pokemon called Sharpedo. The sea waves crashed everywhere.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokemon mystery dungeon: explorers of sky**_  
_**Chapter 2: A shocking discovery!**_

The morning sun rose to the sky peacefully. Apparently, the storm had calmed down. There layed two small bodies on the beach. One of them stirred.

"Urrgh." They small creature tried to get up, but failed. he opened his eyes.. seeing a sandy beach. "W-where am I?" He felt weak, he couldn't stay awake. "C-can't. Losing.. consciousness...again." And he blacked out once more.

Meanwhile...on a cliff...

"Hmmm..." A fox-like Pokemon was pacing back and forth, as if she is trying to make up her mind. She then stopped, facing a tent that had a Wigglytuff design on the top. the Pokemon shuttered. "No! I can't loose it today! I got my relict fragment with me!" And with that, she stood on a grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice yelled. This startled the Pokemon.

"Who's Footprint? WHO's Footprint?" another voice yelled. this one was loud.

"The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is- hey! Where did she go?" The 1st voice said.

The Pokemon, who is revealed to be a Vulpix, was shaken in fear. "I-I don't understand! I brought it with me!"

"Hey Flarenia!" Barked a voice. It was a Puppy Pokemon. It is a Growlithe. He climes up the stairs, reaching the Vulpix, who is raveled to be nicknamed Flarenia.

Flarenia looked at the Growlithe. "oh, hey Embern" She mumbled, revealing the growlithe's nickname. She then looked at the guild.

Embern smiled. "Did ya make it yet?" he asked as he wagged his bushy tail.

Flarenia shook her head. "No, I-I chickened out. I wasn't brave enough..."

Embern's tail stood still. "Err... it's okay. we can try again later. let's go to the beach. Maybe that would cheer us up." Embern suggested.

Flarenia nodded, and they went to the beach. However, they were spied on.

There stood two shadows of cat-like Pokemon.

The pink cat one jumped in joy. "Hey, Glameow! Did you see that?!" She yelled.

The gray cat Pokemon, revealed as a Glameow purred. "I sure did Skitty" she revealed the pink cat's name.

Skitty jumped again."That Vulpix that was panicking around, it looked like she had some sort of treasure! do we go after it?"

Glameow licked her paw and rubbed it on her head. As she put her paw down, she replied. "Indeed yes, we do."

The two nodded and went after the two who left earlier.

Flarenia ran to the beach full of bubbles. It was so beautiful. "oh, wow!" her face lit up. She looked around as the Krabby continued their bubble blowing. "What a beautiful sight! Being here always cheers me up!"

Embern came to her side, and nodded once. "Yep. The Krabby come here at every sundown to blow bubbles. It is always interesting."

Flarenia looked at the ground. "Yeah, but I wish I was brave enough to join..." She the saw two small things on the beach floor. "Huh? What's that?" she slowly stepped forward.

Embern followed. "What's what?" He asked in confusion.

Flarenia gasped. "Oh no! there are two Pokemon who has collapsed on the sand!"

This got Embern's attention, he ran with Flarenia to the two unconscious Pokemon. "Hey! Are you two okay?!"

Both Eevee groaned, and got up. "Urrgh.. were am I?" The female one asked.

Flarenia looked relived. "Thank Arcues your okay!

Now both Eevee are awake, the female's vision is blurry, so she has no clue who is talking to her. "Urrgh... how long was I out?" that was what she first said.

Flarenia shook her head. "We just got here."

The female Eevee's vision is now clear. standing right in front of her was a Vulpix.

Flarenia the Vulpix continued, "You were out for so long. I thought that you was dead.

Female Eevee was stunned. "Whaah! A-a talking pokemon?! How is that possible?! only humans can talk!"

Embern tilted his head in confusion. "Well, it IS true that Humans can't understand poke-speech, but you CAN understand us because you two are pokemon!"

Both Eevee ran to the ocean to look at their reflection. The female Eevee screamed, while the male on jumped in surprise.

"I-I can't believe it! I transformed into a POKEMOOOOOOOOON!" They both yelled.

Embern was confused. "Uhh..."

Flarenia smiled shyly. "Maybe you were humans. You sure do act like one..."

The Female stood up.

"Well? do you remember your names then?" Flarenia asked them both.

"Yep! my name is Lilly!" Te female said.

"My name's Darklo!" The male said.

"Nice to meet you both" Embern said as he wagged his tail. "Name's Embern. Thie here is Flarenia, the Vulpix!"

Lilly looked behind her. Two cat Pokemon ran to them, about to attack!

"LOOK OUT!" She warned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokemon mystery Dungeon: Explorers of sky**_

_** Chapter 3: Rivals**_

(SMACK!) The two cat pokemon Tackled the Vulpix!

"URGH!" Flarenia yelled as she crashed to the sandy floor.  
"What?"

Glameow purred. "I am dearly sorry. I didn't see you there."

Embern barked. "What was all that about?! You could had hurt her badly!"

Skitty saw a Rock with an odd pattern. "This is yours Vulpix?" She asked.

Flarenia got up. "T-that's-"

Flarenia was interrupted by the Skitty snatching it! "i'll take that! Thank you very much!"

"I-I Beg your pardon?!" Flarenia yelled in shock.

Glameow chuckled. "You didn't herd what the Skitty said? We'll barrow it forever for now on."

Embern growled. "Look furballs! You can't just come here to bring trouble! Return that item now! Or i'll turn you into Murkrow food!"

Glameow made Embern yelped. She had her claws out. They were close to his face. "Don't you dare say another treat Canine! I'll tear you into pieces!"

"Urrghg..." Embern growled.

Skitty ran to a cave, and stopped to wait for her partner.

Glameow waled over to the Skitty. "Your not going to make a move to get it back now hm? What a shame. Too timid to do anything. I'll see you later. Moew-heow-heow!" And with that, they entered the cave.

As soon as they were out of sight, Flarenia feel to the sand. her little paws covered her eyes in complete shame. "ooooh... I can't believe that they took it away like that!"

Embern growled. "I can't believe that I was scared of a stupid fashion freak."

Lilli spoke up. "Don't worry you two! Me and Darklo will help you get the item back!"

Flarenia's face brightened. "You will?" She asked.

Darklo nodded. "Isn't that what friends are for? We won't let those cats get away with that! Let's move out!"

The group ran into the cave. It was very misted and wet.

Embern growled. "These cats choose the right place to flee. I hate wet places.

Lilli became confused. "What's wrong with this place? It's just water!"

Flarenia spoke up. "Me and Embern hate water because we are fire type pokemon. Pokemon can fight by using elements. Our type tells us what element we best control and what our weakness is. I am a fire type, like i said before. So my weakness is water."

Embern spoke as well, "You two are normal types. So you two can fight with basic attacks like Tackle. I am fire, so I can fight with fire."

Flarenia spoke once more. "You see, we also have weaknesses. Like Embern explained, me and him are Fire types. If a water type pokemon came to battle us, our chance of winning is little. Depending on the pokemon.

"Speaking of a water type, here is one now!" Embern called.

Everyone went to Embern'd direction, a slug-like pokemon that is blue and green came slowly, observing the team.

Lilli looked uncomfortable. "Ew... what is that thing?" She mumbled.

Embern observed it. "A Shellos. Be careful Flarenia, it might know Mudslap.

The Shellos slapped some mud at the Growlithe.

"ARRGH!" Embern yelped. He shook his head rapidly, shaking the mud off. "That was super effective!"

"Fire types are also weak to Ground type moves." Flarenia sighed.

"You stupid Shellos! That hurt!" Embern barked. He ran to the Shelos and pounded it. The Shellos was then knocked out. "The move I just used is called Pound."

Darklo pointed to the Shellos. "Did you just killed it?"

"Nah." Embern said as he joined the group. "I forgot to mention that Pokemon has HP. Stands for Hit Points. If you run out, you black out and is unable to battle. Each time you level up, you receive more HP."

"Look! A Kabato!" Flarenia called. She then faced the two former humans. "Okay, this is your chance. Attack it."

Lilli and Darklo looked at each other for a moment. "I don't know..." They said.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" The Kabato yelled, about to attack.

Lilli and Darklo ran to the Kabato and Tackled it. It got knocked out.

"We did it." Darklo said.

Then, a shock of energy was charged around Lilli's body. "What was that?" She yelped. She thought she saw herself glow for a second.

"Congrats! You leveled up my friend! We all did! We are currently on level 6." Embern said.

"How many leveled are their?" Darklo asked.

"100." Flarenia replied.

"Dang!" Darklo growled.

"I see stairs!" Flarenia called, running ahead.

"Stairs?" Lilli repeated in confusion.

"This could be a mystery dungeon! Common!" Embern barked.

They went down the stars.

"Talk about exploration! This is fun!" Embern said.

"We must keep up with those cats. They took my fragment!" Flarenia growled.

The group went further and further down the cave. Going down more and more stairs, until finally...

Glameow and Skitty are sitting on the bottom floor at a patch of sand surrounded by water.

Skitty spoke, "Do you think those idiots are going after us?"

Glameow purred. "I don't think so. They probably got knocked out by the Pokemon that live here."

"H-hey!" Flarenia called.

The two cat pokemon spun around. "No way!"

Flarenia took a step forward. "Give me... Give me back my treasure! That item is very important to me!"

"Ahhh... so this item is that valuable to you? We thought about selling it. It could bring in lots of cash." Glameow said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Flarenia yelled.

"You can't!" Embern barked.

Glameow gave out a mischievous smirk. "If you want you item back that badly..."

Skitty got into a crouch.

Glamoew let out her claws. "Come and get it then! Mewo hoew hoew!" She challenged.

Lilli ran for the Glameow, tackling it hard.

Embern opened his mouth. Little Embers shot from it, hitting Skitty. "Ember!" He yelled.

Flarenia did the same attack, knocking out the Skitty while Lilli and Darklo did a double tackle on Glameow, knocking her out.

The two cats soon woke up.

Glameow hissed. "I can't believe it! We got knocked out by some weaklings like them!"

Skitty growled. "Bah! Fine! Take your stupid item back!" The item landed on the sand in front of Flarenia.

"Oh yaaay!" The Vulpix cheered.

"Don't think you so awesome! Your victory was just a fluke!" Glameow hisses.

"Yeah! Just remember that!" Skitty yelled.

The cats fled.

"Oh! Thank you everyone!" Flarenia said.

Soon the teams returned to the beach.

"Seriously! Thank you!" Flarenia thanked again.

Lilli thought. (So this is what the Vulpix wanted huh? And I just happened to be be there. I guess that's okay! After all, this pokemon is grateful!)

Embern spoke. "Thanks to you, my friend here is happy again."

"I know that this is out of the blue, but will you please make an exploration team with me?" Flarenia asked.

(That was out of the blue! Well, I have no where else to go. So is joining these Pokemon a good idea?) Lilli thought. She than smiled. (I guess so!) She then spoke, "Alright, i'll join."

"Awesome! But I got a better idea! Let's make separate teams! That way, we'll see who can meet their goal first!" Embern said.

"Me and Flarenia will make one team, while you and Darklo form another." Lilli said.

"Agreed!" The group said.

This is when Team Dasher and Team Darkflre is created. The tale is just beginning. Will Lilli and Darklo solve there mystery of memory loss and transformation of a Pokemon? Find out on the next chapter of:

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of sky!"


End file.
